Hell's Moon
by Flarga
Summary: something very odd is going on with Mike this Halloween. when a large 'dog' decides it wants to jack his funnel cake, his world gets turned upside down. nothing will ever be quite the same again.


**PROLOGUE:**

"I loves me some funnel cake." Mike happily took a large bite of the funnel cake he happened to have in his hand. *This Halloween festival is probably the only good thing about this stupid town.* he thought, *Too bad though… not even half as many people came this year. I bet those idiots actually believe those rumors. Morons… everyone knows there's no such thing as monsters.*  
>He wandered around the festival looking at the various shops and games, suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Mike had the distinct feeling of being watched. "Who's there?" he asked, turning around quickly. "Apparently, no one is." Mike muttered sheepishly, "Maybe I should cut back on the carnival food a bit…"<br>"GAH!" He shouted as he turned back around. There was a very large, and shaggy dog right in front of him, staring straight at him. "Uh… hi there." He said nervously. The dog continued to stare at him. "N-n-nice doggy… Want some funnel cake?" he stuttered, offering the plate to the dog. The dog tilted its head curiously. It walked closer, sniffed the funnel cake, and then suddenly lunged at Mike. "WHAT THE? HEY!" He shouted as he was knocked to the ground. The boy flailed around, trying to get the dog off him. The dog viciously bit the boy.  
>"AAAARGH!" Mike yelled. "OW!"<br>The dog jumped off of Mike.  
>"What the…?" Mike trailed, "I… … really… dizzy… … can't… … … unngh." The dog looked back at Mike as he passed out. Then it turned to the funnel cake, which it ate while wagging its tail.<p>

**CHAPTER ONE:**

"C'mon Shairy!"  
>"No Karshy." Shairy stated, "That's STUPID."<br>"Pfft! No it's not." Karshy responded, waving her hand dismissively "It'll be fun! C'moooon!"  
>Shairy sighed, "What could <em>possibly<em> be fun about going into a dark forest in the middle of the night to look for something that supposedly has already attacked 3 people… on Halloween no less?"  
>"What ISN'T fun about that?" Karshy asked incredulously.<br>Shairy stared at her twin sister. she looked her over, they really didn't look that similar, superficially at least. their facial features were similar; large dark eyes, a small nose, delicate cheek bones, petite stature, but their colorings were completely diffrent; Karshy had lots of choppy, shaggy vibrantly red hear, while Shairy's was a slightly dull, wavy black. Karshy's eyes were a bright red that matched her hair, Shairy's were a light amber with bits of blue, just like her mother. Karshy took more after their father...  
>"Oh c'mon! Please come?" Karshy begged.<br>"No." Shairy said flatly, after being snapped out of her musings by her irritating sister..  
>"Pretty pleeease?" Karshy begged again.<br>"I said no." Shairy replied.  
>"PWETTY PWEEEEEEEEEASE? WIF SUGAH ON TAWP?" Karshy asked trying to be as adorable as possible.<br>"NO!" Shairy rebuked, getting frustrated.  
>"Oh I get it… You're scared aren't you? Karshy taunted, smiling smugly.<br>"No I'm not." Shairy defended quickly.  
>"Are you sure you're not scaaared?" Karshy asked mockingly.<br>"Wouldn't any SANE person be?" Shairy asked rhetorically.  
>"CHICKEN!" Karshy mocked.<br>"Being intelligent isn't the same as being scared." Shairy stated.  
>"BAWK BAWK BAWK BAWKAA!" Karshy shouted flapping her arms wildly around in a terrible imitation of a chicken.<br>"I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" Shairy shouted.  
>"Prove it Ms. Clucky McCluck-Cluck!" Karshy placed he hands on her hips and looked at her sister with an excessively smug expression.<br>"That's the dumbest insult I've ever heard." Shairy glared at her twin.  
>"CLUuuCKY MC CLUuuCK-CLUUuuuUCK!" Karshy shouted giddily.<br>"GRRR… FINE! I'LL GO!" Shairy growled in defeat. "I bet this stupid monster doesn't even exist." She muttered.

Later in the forest…

" Monster hunting! Monster huntiiiiing! " Karshy sang, " Except we're not really huntiiiing… we're just sorta LOOKIIIINNG! "  
>Shairy sighed. "Do you <em>have<em> to sing?"  
>" YeeeEEss! " Karshy sang, twirling in a circle.<br>"Can you try singing less terribly?" said Shairy.  
>" NOOooooOO! " Karshy responded, furthering her attempts to dance.<br>Shairy sighed again, but looked up at a sudden noise from her right. "Wait! Karshy shut up for a minute!" Shairy said looking off into the brush.  
>" WhaaaAAat IIIS Eeet? " Karshy asked, still singing badly.<br>"I said SHH! *smack!*" Shairy hit Karshy upside the head.  
>"Oow." Karshy said, rubbing her head. "That wasn't nice…"<br>"Look," Shairy said, pointing over to the trees, "Over there. "  
>"Hum?" Karshy said looking blankly at the trees. "What is it?"<br>"LOOK! The trees! They are all torn up, and knocked down!" Shairy said sweeping her arm to show the wreckage.  
>"… So?"<br>"So? Just look! There are all sorts of foot prints and claw marks… all over everything!" Shairy said getting agitated.  
>"Ooooh." Karshy concluded at last. "…I don't get it."<br>Shairy face-palmed, "It looks like something _very big_," Shairy explained, holding her hands up for effect, "came in here" she pointed at the ground, "and knocked everything down." she made a shoving movement with her hands.  
>"Gasp! Do you think it could have been…?" Karshy said after a moment, stopping in mid sentence with a look of excitement on her face. "… the MONSTER?" she finished in an unnecessarily dramatic manner.<br>"Karshy, don't be stupid," Shairy scolded shaking her head, "monsters aren't real."  
>Karshy gave her sister a look.<br>"Shut up, you know what I mean." Shairy replied flippantly, waving a dismissive hand.  
>"Let's follow the tracks!" Karshy said excitedly.<br>*Hmm… whatever did this, It seems to have left a while ago.* Shairy thought. "…Well I guess it can't hurt to look." she concluded out loud.  
>"YAY!" Karshy said jumping up and down and clapping her hands. " FollOOwin' the traAAacks! Followin th—"<br>"Don't even start." Shairy interrupted.  
>"Awwwwww…" Karshy said sadly.<p>

Later still…

"OH MY GOD SHAIRY LOOK!" Karshy said excitedly.  
>"What is it now? Another rock that looks like Batman?" Shairy asked, exasperated.<br>"No! Well yeah, over there… But that's not important! Look at _that_! Over _there_! See?" Karshy exclaimed, pointing into a clearing.  
>"What is it? I don't see anything." Shairy questioned, looking around with mild intrest.<br>Karshy ran up to it. "C'mere look! I think it's a dead guy." she said.  
>"WHAT?" gasped Shairy running up to see.<br>"I said, I think it's a dead—"  
>"Not what I meant. Shut up." Shairy cut her off quickly.<br>"Look! See?" Karshy said, pointing at a boy with tattered, bloodstained clothes laying face down in the mud. He was relatively tall, probably six foot something to the girl's approximately four and a half feet. His hair was a nice chocolate brown and his skin was ... well covered in blood. his eyes were closed... and in mud...  
>"I don't think he's dead…" said Shairy, "at least not yet…"<br>Karshy poked him with her foot. "Hey… Hey! Mister, are you dead?"  
>"Don't do that!" Shairy scolded, pushing her sister.<br>"AwwWWWwww…" Karshy moaned.  
>"What do you think happened to him?" Shairy asked, bending down and turning him over so he was face up. "It looks like he's still breathing… he's pretty torn up though... all that blood..." she mused.<br>"LETS TAKE HIM HOME!" Karshy shouted suddenly.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"I dunno…" Karshy shrugged.  
>"Why would we take-"<br>"Oh c'mon," Karshy interrupted, starting to pick him up by the shoulders.  
>"WAIT!" Shairy shouted, "he's just some random, suspicious stranger you found in the forest… covered in blood, none the less, and you want to take him home?" Shairy asked incredulously, looking her eccentric twin over.<br>"Yeah… why not?" Karshy replied innocently.  
>"Sometimes I wonder if we are really related at all…" Shairy muttered. She sighed and looked at the ground. *the foot prints! They lead right to him! I bet <em>he<em> is the monster!*  
>"Wait hold on a second, Karshy."<br>"Huh? what?" Karshy asked, dropping the boy suddenly and mercilessly.  
>"The foot prints! They lead right to him!" Shairy said pointing.<br>"So?"  
>"There are no foot prints leading away…" Shairy said trying to get her sister to catch on.<br>"… um… ok?" Karshy said thoroughly confused. "So?"  
>Shairy face-palmed at her sister's lack of deductive reasoning skills. "So, if there are no tracks leading away, where is the monster?" Shairy asked slowly.<br>"GASP! Do you think it can fly?" Karshy looked up quickly to examine the canopy for sneakily hiding monsters.  
>Shairy face-palmed again at her sister's lack of common sense. "No." Shairy said simply. "I think that <em>that<em>…" she explained pointing to the boy, "… is the monster."  
>Karshy looked down at the boy. "Nah…" she waved her arm as if the dismiss the entire idea. "c'mon, help me take him home." Karshy said picking the boy up by the shoulders again.<br>"No!" Shairy shouted, grabbing his legs to stop her sister. "Leave him here!"  
>"No! Take him home!"<br>"No!" Shairy said tugging his legs. "Leave him _HERE_!"  
>"Home!" Karshy yelled pulling his arms.<br>"Here!" Shairy yelled back, tugging his legs again.  
>"HOME!"<br>"HERE!" when Shairy tugged again, the boy's shoes, which she had been tugging by, slipped off and she fell backwards.  
>"I win!" Karshy shouted gleefully, trying to run while dragging the boy with her.<br>"Get back here!" Shairy yelled, running after her.  
>"Hehehe!" Karshy giggled maniacally.<br>"At least carry him properly so you don't hurt him more!" Shairy said as she ran to catch up.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

*Dark…* Mike thought. He reached for his lamp. *Huh? Where's my lamp?* he thought when he didn't feel it. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. *Hey… this isn't my bed…* he thought as he felt the soft down comforter. He stood up. *this isn't my room …* he thought. He stumbled to the door. *Where am I?* He turned and saw a mirror on the wall. *Whoa! What the heck? Why are my clothes all bloody?* He thought as he saw his tattered and bloodied shirt. "That dog…!" he said out loud. "But it couldn't have done all this… Could it?" He asked himself looking down at his blood spattered and muddy hands.

He walked over to the door and looked out. "Hello…?" he asked the empty hallway. Karshy appeared at the end of said hallway and spotted him. "He's awake!" she shouted and started to sprint toward him. "Gah!" Mike quickly retreated into the room and closed the door behind him.  
>"Heeeey! Lemme in!" Karshy whined after attempting to open the locked door. "Why'd you lock it?"<br>*Why _wouldn't_ I?* Mike thought to himself.  
>"Aww… c'moooon!" Karshy whined, "I won't bite! I've got candy!" she tried again.<br>"I… don't take candy from strangers…" Mike said.  
>"Well, that's ok because I lied anyway." Karshy dismissed, shrugging.<br>Mike: "…"  
>"C'mooooooooooon…" Karshy whined again.<br>Shairy walked up outside. "Karshy. Think about it for a second. You wake up in an unfamiliar house covered in blood and someone you've never seen before starts banging on the door and tries to bribe you with candy… what would you do?" Shairy said to her sister.  
>*finally! Some common sense!* Mike thought.<br>"I'd-" Karshy started  
>"Don't answer that." Shairy said. Karshy made a face at her.<br>"C'…..." Karshy said hitting her head against the door.  
>"Cut that out!" Shairy said dragging her sister off the door.<br>"NOOOOOOOO!" Karshy moaned, clawing at the door and walls. "I-don't-wannaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
>"…" Mike sat and listened with a one eyebrow raised.<br>"Just let him come out when he wants to." Shairy said.  
>Karshy continued to whine as Shairy dragged her down the hall and out of immediate earshot.<p> 


End file.
